1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for making a foundation member in the ground. In such methods a soil working implement, which loosens the soil material, is introduced into a soil or ground area, the loosened soil material in the soil area is mixed with a liquid to form a settable suspension and the suspension in the soil area is hardened to the foundation member.
The invention also relates to a device for making a foundation member in the ground. Such a device has a soil working implement for loosening soil material in a soil or ground area, as well as a supply device for supplying a liquid to the loosened soil material and a mixing device for mixing the loosened soil material in the soil area with the liquid to form a settable suspension.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is disclosed by DE 42 19 150 C1. In this known method a soil auger is inserted in the ground in corkscrew-like manner. As from a certain depth the advance of the soil auger is stopped, although the latter is still driven in rotary manner. This leads to a shearing and breaking up of the soil. Simultaneously a hardening or setting liquid is supplied to the soil. As a result of the action of the soil auger the broken up soil material is mixed with the liquid to form a hardening suspension, which following the extraction of the soil auger remains in the ground in order to harden there to form a column.
DE 198 25 169 C2 discloses a device for mixing a hardenable binder into the soil. This known device is provided with mixing blades fixed to a shaft for cutting up the soil material and mixing it with the hardenable binder.
In other known methods, soil material is removed using several parallel, juxtaposed soil augers and mixed in situ to form a soil material-binder suspension, which is hardened to form a sealing wall.